Life's Battle
by Cuddly-111
Summary: [SessKag][InuSan]Full summary inside! Rated 'M' for battle seens, language and lemmons in later chapys
1. A Dream, A Head ache, And Unknown Power

_**Life's Battle**_

_By: Cuddly-111 (Kaylah)_

_**Summary:**_

It is said that what does not kill you can make you stronger Kagome is beginning to believe that this may not be so true but continues to fight anyway. Beaten, confused, abandoned, suffering and scared Kagome has to face challenge after challenge no mortal or immortal has ever had to endure and on her 17th birthday no less. Kagome's life is changing and is becoming an everlasting battle her life's battle is only but beginning as she faces her worst nightmares and alone. The final battle draws nearer and Kagome has trained ruthlessly for the up coming battle to decide the fate of the world.

**_Authors Note: well now you see why I didn't include this in the short summary. Anyway lets just hope that Kagome lives though it all. Now back to the story don't ya think? I so can't believe I'm starting a new story that means I have THREE stories on the go that so not cool._**

**_Anyway I intend to take my time with this fic because let me tell ya its going to be a long one so your all going to have to be patient with me on this because I have yet two other fics that are still yet no where near finishing._**

_**So thank you all and don't forget to review!**_

**Chapter 1: _A Dream, A Head ache, And Unknown Power_**

Kagome thrashed in her sleep with beads of cold sweat made there way down her face and into her now wet sleeping bag. Kagome whimpered lightly in her sleep and a look of fear on her face. Her eyes snapped open suddenly breathing heavily she put a hand to her head as she could feel a head ache coming on.

She remembered back to her dream she had been previously having as her head continued to throb. The more she thought about it the more her head throbbed so abandoning her thoughts she looked around. '_Oh great I just had to wake up at dawn didn't I' _she thought as she looked up to see the days new light coming up just over the horizon.

Looking around the camp site she looked at all her sleeping friends and at her adopted kit Shippo who lay next to her on her sleeping bag. Kagome smiled as she thought about how well he was growing up. It had been three years after all since she had first met him and even started this journey with her friends.

Kikyo had given her soul to Kagome and gave up her attempts to bring Inuyasha to hell but it still seemed that Inuyasha had still not yet taken much interest in Kagome other than to protect her. Nor was he still morning over Kikyo's second death. Kagome had noticed that Inuyasha had been a little more… well… aggressive towards the leaches monk lately especially when after a good grope from Sango. Kagome only laughed at this and was rather happy that he found a liking to her some what of a sister.

Surprising to Kagome was that Miroku didn't really mind all to much as he was sure there were plenty of women to fill his greedy hands with the buts of women that he encountered when passing though different villages. It also seemed that Sango also rather liked Inuyasha and she and Kagome would always spent time together chatting about Sango and Inuyasha.

Kagome only wished that there was some one for her too but had just not yet found them and was fine with it but it didn't stop her from feeling all the more lonely. Not to mention a cretin monk who seemed to be paying a little more attention to her behind than Sango's now but knew the reason was that of Inuyasha and his new protectiveness over Sango. Even so Kagome never minded because she was sure she was able to keep the leaches monk's wayward hands under expert supervision.

Looking back to the sun rise her thoughts turning back to her dream and what it meant she wasn't sure but it felt… As if it wasn't an ordinary dream more like a… Memory? Her thoughts being broken as a cretin hanyou grunted in his sleep and showed signs of wakening. Kagome stuffed her thoughts of her dream for later but now she had to get ready for breakfast for her self and her friends seeing as it was getting close to the time of their waking.

Kagome got up careful not to wake up her kit to make breakfast and wile doing so she had just remembered it would be her 17th birthday in only a few days. This definitely put a smile on her face as she continued to make her friends their breakfast.

Just as Kagome finished preparing the food her friends had finished getting dressed and were handed a bowl of breakfast and sat down to eat it kindly thanking Kagome for making it for them. She too sat down and enjoyed her breakfast when suddenly she felt the familiar tugging she sensed a shard near by. Quickly standing on her feet and turning in the direction in which the shard was coming from. All her friends put on red alert as they too sensed the miko's distress and they all took up their battle stations.

"It's coming I can feel it…it-… it's huge" Kagome whispered just as a mega sized ox demon burst though the forest trees and was forced behind her friends to keep her from getting hurt. _'It's no fair I can't even protect **myself** and I am forced to cower behind them like some weakling'_ instantly she grabbed her bow and arrowsand unconsciously focused her energy into the arrow, but it seemed different this time as if stronger some how. She aimed her now glowing blue arrow at the giant ox demon and fired her arrow before her friend even got a chance to attack and a bright light flashed. The ox demon was purified instantly leaving nothing but ash.

Every ones eyes grew wide and their jaws dropped and Kagome was lost in thought _'blue? Its always been a pale pink. Well it **was** and brilliant blue'_ she smiled inwardly to herself just amazed at her handy work. Inuyasha just stood there gaping at her lost for words. Miroku was the first to recover his voice. "**Kagome!** How did…you-? ... When did… you-? …" Miroku stuttered looking for the words. Kagome just smiled shyly at every one

Looks like she had some explaining to do but what bothered her was that she didn't know the explanation her self **what was she to do?**

_**Author's Note: ha ha ha well it seems I have left a little clifie hope you enjoy this new fic and like a stayed at the beginning I'm going to take my time with this fic so if it's a little slow for updates please please don't be angry with me! And please no flames and if you can please spare some extra ideas for… interesting battle seen I intend to have a lot of them in this fic hee hee hee**_

_**Thank you all my readers and enjoy!**_


	2. Kidnap Attack And Who’s Behind It!

_**Life's Battle**_

_By: Cuddly-111 (Kaylah)_

_**Review Response:**_

_**bluediamond-hime**:_ Thank you for your review and im glad you like it so far, here have a cookie lol, I guess you will just have to wait and see hee hee, I don't want to compleatly blow off the hole story now do I? lol

_**Kiranta**:_ Hey thanks Kiranta I like it too I think it's the best opening of my stories so far glad you liked it. And I definitely intend on continuing **a lot** lol

**_Blue Rhapsody3_**: Hey thanks im glad you like it! I'm definitely working hard trying to make the new chapters but its getting harder with school now.

_**hellspixie18**: _Muhaha well I'm just glad my story has the desired effect :) I'm really glad that you like it! And have no fear I will definitely not completely leave you and all my other readers in the dark no mater how tempting it is...although I think I would have my ass chewed out for it though O.O...

_**Author's Note: Yay well I at least have one review... anyway I hope you all are enjoying my fic and if any one has any one has any ideas for a battle seen please review them to me and they just might get put into the story **_

_**Well thanks agin to my readers and a reminder to please review, enjoy!**_

Chapter 2: **Kidnap Attack And Who's Behind It! **

Kagome continued to smile shyly at the rest of the gang who stared dumbfounded at her. Kagome looked over the where the ashes of the demon lay and saw the already purified shard and picked it up and looked back at her friends. "Well that went well don't you think?".

Still standing by the pile of ashes she had just picked the shard from and fused it with the rest of the shards they had slaved over gathering they now had just a little over half the jewel now. Kagome was suddenly flung from one end of the clearing to the other in one swift motion and landed painfully into a tree and causing her to black out.

The gang have been shaken from their reverie ran to help their friend up but was roughly pushed aside when an unknown force had pushed past them and was now picking up Kagome just as roughly. Kagome's friends had turned to face the new threat and which now they could plainly see was a slick black panther youki. "KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled as he went to help free his friend but was no mach for the speed and cunning of this new youki.

The panther youki speed off with its captive flung over its shoulder with a fuming Inuyasha trying desperately to keep up with the speed of the full blooded youki and wasn't having much success. The youki picked up speed leaving Inuyasha in its dust. "NO! KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled in desperation and began to slow losing much of his energy in the sudden burst of speed needed to keep up with the youki for as long as he had. "Kagome" Inuyasha whispered as he slowed to a stop and stared into the distance where Kagome and the panther youki had diapered. Inuyasha thought back to Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala '_I have failed you Sango I can't save our friend_' Inuyasha thought glumly. Inuyasha headed back to the remainder of his friends to continue the search of Kagome together. '_No doubt that Sango will be worried_'.

(Back to Kagome)

The panther youki smiled evilly at his un concise captive. Kagome feeling as if she had eyes watching her began to waken. Fluttering her eyes open slowly began to feel quite painful and groaned in discomfort and felt the light breeze of rushing wind. Her eyes shot open and could only see the surrounding forest whizzing past in a blur of colours. Her mind began to panic and she tried to struggle only to have successfully made her body wince in pain and yelped in displeasure and tightly closing her eyes trying to block it out.

The panther youki just sneered and watched his captive try to struggle. "Struggling will do you no good girl especially where your going" he chuckled evilly. Kagome could barley hear him as she was concentrating on the pain of her spine. Kagome soon blacked out again and fell into a deep and troubled sleep.

Not long after Kagome had blacked out the youki slowed getting close to his desired destination he walked into the black castle and dragged Kagome to what looked like a toucher dungeon. Dropping Kagome unceremoniously into a heap on the cold stone floor the sound of mettle and stone clashing could be heard as the panther youki bound Kagome to the wall with shackles and chains.

Kagome slowly awoke to find her self in a dark room that was cold and covered in what looked like to be dried blood, but she payed no mind to that as she had noticed a glint of something that looked like mettle. She squinted to get a better look and found it to be a dagger also covered in the same substance as the wall around her... '_wait? WALL?_' just then a burst of lite could be seen on the opposite wall she wall. Kagome went to move her arms in front of her face but found she couldn't she looked and found her wrists and ankles where chained to the wall and panic started to settle in.

Laughter filled with malice could be hear ringing through out the bloodied room making Kagome shiver in remembrance of who the laugher most likely belonged to and she currently wasn't looking forward to dealing with him on her own.

(Back with the remainder of the Inu gang)

Sango spotted Inuyasha first and called out his name "Inuyasha!"and went running to great him and hear of the news he brought about her surrogate sister. "Is Kagome alright? Where is she? Tell me! What happened to her?" Tears started forming in Sango's eyes. "Sango I'm sorry but I-... The youki-... It moved so fast I couldn't keep up" Inuyasha said and pulled her into a comforting hug. Sango finally let the tears fall as she cried on Inuyasha's shoulder "I don't blame you Inuyasha, but we must find her I can not stand for another person I have come to care for to die" She sobbed out. "I understand Sango we will find our sister again. Do not worry." "I'll try" Sango said lifting her head to look at the face of her comforter

Shippo chose just this moment to come in with his own balling with the loss of what he considered his surrogate mother. "Momma!" Shippo cried with tears running down his child like face. "I WANT MY MOMMA!" Shippo cried again. Miroku placed a hand on the young kit's shoulder in an attempt to calm him. "Shippo calm your self we are all going to go after and save our Kagome but we need you to be strong Shippo you must understand that although Kagome is in danger she is very capable of protecting her self she has grown much on our journey and will try everything within her power to come back to us. In the mean time we shall search for her, alright Shippo?" Shippo calmed himself with few tears still streaming down his innocent face "ok" he sniffed trying to hold back his tears.

Inuyasha patted Sango's back a few more comforting times and turned back to the rest of his companions "We she head out now start grabbing only what's necessary we travel light and fast if we want to be able to catch that demon" He crouched down and looked at Sango and offered her a ride on his back away from the monks wondering hand. Sango hopped on "Kilala let Miroku and Shippo ride you I shall ride with Inuyasha" The small neko youki just mewed in response and transformed into her larger beast form and allowed Miroku and Shippo to clime aboard along with the necessary supplies that they would need on their search, and they all headed off in the direction they had seen that the youki had run off with they sister Kagome.

(Again back with Kagome)

She watched as the shadowed figure shrouded with the blinding lite from the other side of the door drew closer and closer she quivered in fear as the finger stood in front of her now revealing her worst nightmare stood before her in all his arrogant glory, Naraku. Smirking at her as if he knew something she did not. Her anger boiled with in and she glared at him "Naraku I demand that you release me this instant" she spat out at him. His evil smile only grew more and laugh menacingly as he eyed her vulnerable form just hanging off the wall "Oh I'll see to it that your **never **released my pretty" He laughed with renewed malice and crushed her from between the wall and his muscular body "If fact I don't think I let you out of my sight ever" He smiled evilly at her now petrified looking face.

**_Author's_ _Note: Ah well it looks like Kagome's in a bit of a pickle doesn't it I guess you will just have to wait and see how she handle this one next chapter wont you. Please don't kill me TT im sorry I left a clifie... well not really but if you kill me you wont be able to hear what happens next Muhaha who has the power new suckers :D well hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't worry Sesshomaru will come you just have to be patient with me for now ._**


	3. Lost Travelers, and Lost Hope

_**Life's Battle**_

_By: Cuddly111 (Kaylah)_

_**Review Response:**_

**_bluediamond-hime_**:_ Don't you worry he will be in soon enough I think you might be a little shocked at how Kagome gets out of this predicament though but I guarantee it will be good :D _

**_Megan Consoer_**: _yes in due time I will add more chapters . I'm glad your really liking the story . I'm enjoying righting it!_

_**Hapyface4ever**: I'm glad you like the story I intend to update as often as possible its hard to keep up in school and be an active FF reader and righter ._

_**KagChezaforever2011**: O.O y-yes I-I'll get right on it...Hey just hold on a darn minuet **I'm** the righter here if you do that to me then you wont be **able** to read the next chapter :D haha you so therefor you **cant** do that to me HAHA im so smart :D lol don't worry I'm still going to update as soon as I can and I'll be sure to add a **very** good clifie on the end just for you . how's that sound? Huh:P_

_**1kenshinlover**: I intend to_

_**YoukiTenshi**: Have no fear I intend on actually finishing ALL my fic's . I will **not** desert my viewers!_

**_Kiranta_**:_ I hate them too but writing them can be fun because you_ _choose to leave your readers hanging and just begging for the next chapter or let them have their way and have nice sweet ending to the chapter :D. You don't have to worry though because I will finish this story even if it kills me but I will take my time .' I still have lots of chapters to write for other stories you cant forget lol . _

**_Well thanks again to my readers, reviewers, and threateners (lol) I hope you all are enjoying it so far ._**.**_ I'm just loving the way the story has turned out. Its just taking a wile to get into that's all ... And the fact I recently got my self an eye infection cry now I have to type with one eye which isn't that bad because I can type blind if I wanted I have the key board memorized. Well back to the story your all so anxiously waiting for and thanks again everyone! _**

Chapter 3: **Lost Travelers, and Lost Hope**

(Back With Inu Gang)

Inuyasha lead the recently shortened group along with Sango on his back, to the direction he decided in which Kagome was taken. "Do you think momma is going to be ok?" Shippo asked for the millionth time since they started on their new quest to find their beloved Kagome, but things where looking down as Inuyasha was starting to lose track of the remaining sent of Kagome, but he didn't dare voice it out loud in fear of causing panic into the small group in which he held responsible for their safety.

Shortly after realizing that Kagome's sent was starting to disappear Inuyasha had now completely lost Kagome's sent. Panic began to set in on Inuyasha as he stopped abruptly and began to sent the air frantically with his nose held high trying to catch even a wisp of it, but to his misfortune could not find a single trace what was Inuyasha going to do?

Taking a look at his surroundings Inuyasha realized he had done more then just lose Kagome's sent he lost himself and his companions!

(Back to Kagome and her 'situation')

Naraku smirked as he watched Kagome try to shrivel away from him. That is he was until Kagome started to glow and it was now his turn to look petrified! Kagome has shut her eyes as tightly as she could to block out the grotesque feel of Naraku's body pressed tightly against her's. Kagome completely unaware of the bright pinkish light surrounding her and suddenly feels the weight of Naraku's body leave her and then hear Naraku yell furiously in anger and pain. "You **Fuking Bitch! **You dare defy ME!" He brought his face close to hers but not close enough to touch her and growls "Wench you will pay for your defiance!" and then Naraku took his clawed hand and dug I deep and painfully into the girls abdomen.

Kagome had opened her eyes when she had heard him yelling and could obviously see she had burnt the whole front of him and was completely stupefied that she was the cause of his pain when she had not done anything or was not aware of anything she had done. And then was surprised to see him standing right in front of her again she glared back at him and then felt an intense pain in her stomach and gasped at the intensity of it.

Naraku then released his hand from her stomach and walked to the door and tilted her head to face her and said low "You will learn to worship me and me only wench even if it means if I must beat you for the rest of your miserable and pathetic life to see that only I will be your master." and with that he left.

Kagome hung her head as she tried to will the pain in her abdomen to go away, she could just feel the blood dripping down from her wound and hear it dripping on to the floor as it came to a rhythmic pattern of blood dripping to the floor beneath her. She could feel the tears beginning to build up and her vision becoming bury but refused to let any of them drop. 'I refuse to let that monster have the satisfaction of hearing, seeing, or even knowing that I shed tears for the pain he brought me. I will not give him the satisfaction of hearing me scream in agony or sorrow for the loss of my friends' These thoughts played out in her mind as if it were the course of a song that refused to be forgotten.

Kagome slowly blocked out the pain as her thoughts continued and often wondered to her friends she worried greatly for her friends and was sadden to thing that she had no idea how they were. 'Are they even looking for me?' she wondered that thought horrified her and she roughly pushed that thought away. Desperately hanging on to the idea that her friends where definitely looking for her and would find her, she just had to have faith in her friends.

Eventually Kagome was able to block out the pain enough to get some rest and promptly fell into yet again another troubled slumber.

---------------------------

Naraku exited his prison chambers and made his way down the dark and dreary halls of his palace. He made his way to his own bed chamber and started to pace his inner furiousness showing on his face. He silently fumed to himself "She will brake she will bow at my feet and beg for mercy" he calmed himself and thought of ways he could punish his defiant miko and smirked at all the different and corrupt ways he could bend her to his will. "Yes...Yes she will be mine" He chuckled to himself "She will just has to learn who's the master around here wont she" he began laughing menacingly "yes she will learn even if it takes the rest of her miserable life she will learn!"

Naraku then left his chamber and made his way to his study and sat down in the large royalty like chair that stood on the risen part of the floor. "Kanna!" Naraku shouted. "Yes Naraku-sama?" Kanna's cold and cool voice rang out as she stepped out from the shadows into Naraku's view. "Show me the Inuyasha and his companions" he commanded. Kanna did as instructed and flickered her mirror and the image of Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara showed Naraku the entire group running blindly through the woods obviously lost and clueless to his and their precious miko's location.

(Back to Inuyasha and gang)

"Inuyasha!" Sango's voice rang from the hanyou's back. "It is getting late now, don't you think its about time we stopped for the night we are starting to tire and will not be able to get far tomorrow if one of us suddenly pass out!". Inuyasha's ears twitched as he listened to what Sango had to say "But if we stop now were never going to find Kagome!". "I know Inuyasha we are all worried about Kagome but we do need rest and with out it we may make a good distance but us humans cant last as long as you Inuyasha. We need our rest. Please Inuyasha". Try as he might he just couldn't refuse Sango's plea. He nodded and quickly found a place for them to spend the night.

Letting Sango to stand on her own Inuyasha jumped into his chosen tree to spend the night. Sango looked up to the hanyou "Thank you Inuyasha" Sango smiled at Inuyasha showing her appreciation for letting them rest for the night instead of pushing them on to find their friend.

(Back to Kagome)

The next day Kagome awoke the throbbing pain of her abdomen and lifted her neck feeling the stiffness of it from keeping it in its lowered position as she slept. Leaning her head back her brown eyes locked on the sealing above her, her mind wandered. Her eyes widened slightly at a small realization 'It's my birthday today' that thought brought along sad ones. 'Great!' she thought sarcastically and felt the tears returning to her eyes and clouding her vision once more. 'NO! I will NOT cry! Not here, not any were near that monster!'. Calming herself and willing away the tears she heard the door open and could see the figure of Naraku approaching with a smirk on his face.

Kagome's eyes widened and her mind began to panic again her body twitching a bit in fear of what was to come. The sudden twitch of her body sending stabs of pain from her stomach and then spreading as she watched hopelessly as Naraku's threatening image came closer and closer.

**_Author's Note_**: **_oops is that another cliffy? O.O now im really in for it now! Oh im baaaaad lol_** **_well thank you all for your wonderful reviews and I hope you all like the story so far . I'm really trying people you must understand I don't write much. I love it but I'm not experienced at it but not many people are mind you... anyway im blabbing now _**

_**hope you all like it **_

_**AND PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_


End file.
